From The Past
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Chris' mother reveals a dark secret from her son's past that no one was prepared for.


For the record, I would never want any of this to true.

* * *

><p>Karyn, Chris' mother, came to visit Chris during the filming of <em>Glee<em>, and she stayed behind while Chris took Hannah around set to make light conversation with some if the other cast members.  
>"Chris, what's wrong?" Hannah gripped to his arm when he froze staring at the scene in front of him.<br>His mother's back faced him, and she spoke softly to Cory and Dianna. Cory glanced over her shoulder, and there in his wide brown eyes stood overbearing sadness.

_He knew._

Breaking out of the deep place he had once hid from, Chris smiled at his sister. "Nothing," he mumbled which seemed to please her, and they walked over to where their mother stood.

"Hannah, this is Cory and Dianna," Chris introduced them to break the tension.

"It's an honor to meet you," Cory bent to kiss her hand, and she laughed. Chris' mother flashed a small smile towards him which was quickly whipped off her face when she saw the worry swimming in his eyes.

Cory itched to be by Chris' side after his mother had revealed another piece of the young man's difficult childhood, but Hannah stood between them.

Karyn kissed her son on the cheek, "I'll call you later."

Chris watched them go, and soft fingertips brushed his hand. The taller man wanted to wrap Chris in his arms and protect in from the world, but there were people around who were unaware of their relationship.

Dianna latched herself onto Chris' arm leading him to set where the aroma of pizza wafted through the room. For the rest of the day, she flailed her hands at Chris' every movement, and she lingered beside him.

Through the meal, Chris participated in the cheery conversation, but he didn't escape Cory's penetrating gaze.

On most occasions, Chris followed Cory to his apartment, but the young man went straight to his own knowing that Cory would be at his door in a matter of time.

Cory watched Chris drive away, and he quickly made his way to his car when someone caught his hand. It was Dianna who had stopped him.

"Are you going to him?" Her voice had never been so small.

The cast was sure to find out eventually, so Cory nodded. The woman's eyes clouded with tears concerned deeply about the young actor, so she released Cory's hand so he could be with Chris.

Chris paced his living room with his phone in his hand. "Mom, why would you say something like that?"  
>"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart! Cory asked about your childhood, and you've told me about how close friends you've become. I assumed he knew."<p>

A knock that was sure to be Cory came from his front door. "I'll call you later."

Warily, he opened the door, and Cory stood speechless. "What do you want, Cory?" Chris knew what he wanted; he just didn't want to be the one to say it.

The taller man entered, pressing his body against the other while locking the door. Chris, shocked with the sudden movement, was frozen, but Cory gently gathered his limp arms. He draped them over his high shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Chris backed out of his embrace. "I didn't know it mattered so much."

"Of course it matters! What if…what if…" Cory couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, he stroked Chris' bangs from his face.

Chris frowned, "It was a long time ago; I can't change what happened in the past."

"Come sit with me," Cory urged, and the other obliged. "Give me your wrist." Chris obliged once more, and Cory took the petite hand in his own large one. Tenderly rolling up the sleeve of Chris' hoodie, a pale nearly invisible scar was revealed on the porcelain skin.

"Tell me happened." The statement was too soft to be considered a demand, but Chris bowed his head ashamed.

"He went to school with me," he whispered. "It wasn't too bad when it was just the name-calling because I could ignore them, but he took it to the next level. I was staying after school for drama club, and he cornered me."

Cory rubbed his thumb over the scar, which was so thin that the clearest picture would never capture it, in an encouraging manner.

"Eventually, he held a pocket knife to the back of my throat, and I knew he would never have the guts to actually do anything. He was too frightened to actually do anything. Instead, he just beat the shit out of me until my drama teacher found me. Since no one witnessed it, he didn't get expelled. It was late one night, and the only thing that seemed to matter was the horrible things that were possible in the future. A few days later, my mom came into my room looking something for Hannah when she found a paper towel with a few spots of blood on it."

Cory kissed the scar, and when he sat straight to look at the other, Chris avoided eye contact.

"Christopher, look at me," Cory ordered.

The smaller man looked up with closed off eyes. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Caressing the porcelain cheek, Cory pressed his forehead to Chris' before kissing him softly. "I don't want to think what would have happened if things had gone any further. You're such a special person, and I don't want to lose you."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Chris answered again, his eyes wide and dark.

According to the dark barrier guarding the wandering orbs, he was some place far away. "Babe, come back to me. You're right; it was a long time ago."

The larger man kissed Chris feeling emotionally raw after such a deep confession. Chris leaned back on the couch allowing Cory to hold his body down with warm weight.

For the remainder of the evening, Cory held the other tight within his grasp where no danger could come of him, but soon enough, it was time to let go.

"Goodnight, Chris," he whispered placing one last kiss on the other's forehead before he sat up off the couch. Manicured hand caught his, and Cory turned to see Chris looking more innocent than ever.

"Don't go," his voice was soft but certain.

And so he didn't.

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
